A reverberation, or reverb, is created when sound is reflected from surfaces in a local environment, such as walls, buildings, cliffs, etc. In some instances, a large number of reflections may build up and then decay as the sound is absorbed. Reverberation effects can be an important aspect of realistically presenting a virtual environment to a movie audience, to game players, etc.